1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inputting a Korean character by using a touch screen, and a recording medium for performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Korean character input method, a recording medium, a Korean character input apparatus, and a mobile device including them, by which it is possible to greatly reduce the number of times of touching on a touch screen to input a Korean character, thereby achieving a convenient input of Korean characters and an effective use of a limited space of the touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices become compact and the touch screen emerges as a core technology, there has been a demand for a new character input method capable of replacing existing input keys.
In particular, as the Korean character requires more inputs of strokes and lines than do letters in the English alphabet, the development of a miniature character input device including a keypad designed for the easy input of a Korean letter is urgently needed.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1999-0065826, entitled “System For Inputting Korean Characters And Method For Inputting Korean Vowels”, employs a phoneme combination method, by which it is possible to easily learn a keystroke method of the character combined with the concept of writing a phoneme, but a large number of keystrokes is disadvantageously required for the input of vowels.
Further, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1999-0052477, entitled “Device and Method for Inputting Korean Language”, implements the inputting of Korean characters according to a visual re-analysis, in which it is necessary to re-construct a consonant and then re-construct the Korean character, so that it is a system separated from a basic algorithm of inputting the Korean character. Further, it is inconvenient in that the user cannot be easily accustomed to input the characters, as well as it being necessary that the large number of keystrokes is required for the input of a consonant.
Further, Korean Patent Registration No. 159191, entitled “Apparatus For Inputting Letters In Handset And Method thereof”, has disadvantages in that the number of keystrokes in the input of a consonant fails to decrease and the user has difficulty in recognizing an order of writing in the input of a geminate vowel. That is, the conventional Korean character input method has a problem in that the number of keystrokes is too large, so that the possibility of an erroneous input of the character increases, and it takes too much time for the input of the character.